


toothpaste kisses / muke

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cashton is implied, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Top!Luke, bottom!Michael, fluffy one shot, not smutty but still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which things are changing and Michael doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toothpaste kisses / muke

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't smutty at all but I haven't been writing for a while and I just wanted to write something small to get myself back into it:) hope you like it!

Usually, Michael liked it when his bunk on the tour bus was next to a window. The rain calmed him, reminded him to breathe for a few seconds while he was still adjusting to tour life, though he wasn't sure he ever would. Sure, his band was the support act and they weren't performing a full set night after night like the 1D boys were, but Michael just couldn't seem to get used to the constant travelling. 

They were never in one place for long enough so that Michael could familiarise himself with his surroundings and become comfortable. They were constantly on the move, constantly on the tour bus. All he wanted to do at this present moment in time was sleep, but he couldn't seem to. He was too hot and too cold at the same time, full of both energy and fatigue, exhausted but alert, and Michael was beginning to wonder if he was really cut out for the rock star lifestyle he'd dreamed of prior to his band getting their big break. 

He was missing home. He missed his parents, he missed his friends, he missed his own bed, he missed the smell of the washing powder on his clothes that his mother used, he missed staying up until 3AM playing League of Legends, but most of all, he missed Luke. 

He might've been with him every day, but he didn't act the same anymore. Before they started touring, Michael spent almost every day with Luke, he shared his deepest secrets and insecurities with Luke, he loved Luke. He had been Michael's first kiss, the first person Michael had ever considered a relationship with, and when they first agreed to support One Direction on tour, Luke had promised Michael that nothing would change. But, it did. Everything was changing and Michael didn't like it.

Michael sniffled and wiped the tears from his hot cheeks with the duvet, pulling it tighter around his body and shuffling about, trying to get comfy for what felt like the thousandth time that night, when the curtain of his bunk was pulled back and the small space was suddenly full of dim light. He could just make out Luke's silhouette through his tired, stinging tear - filled eyes. 

"You know when you move in your bunk it rattles the ones above and below you," Luke said quietly. "You've been restless ever since we got back." 

Michael shrugged and turned away from Luke, facing the wall and trying his best to focus on the rain quietly battering against the side of the bus as it drove smoothly along the seemingly endless road to the next city. 

Luke sighed and pulled himself into Michael's bunk, closing the curtain behind him and curling his body around the smaller boy's. Michael wished he could've resisted, stayed somewhat mad at Luke, but as soon as his soft arms were wrapped around his frame and he could smell the familiar scent that was just Luke, he caved. 

Michael turned around and nuzzled his face into Luke's neck, relaxing and calming down when one of Luke's hands slipped up his shirt just slightly, his fingertips tracing miscellaneous patterns along the warm surface of his pale skin, amongst them tiny love hearts and words that spelled I love you, others that spelled Michael Hemmings, but nobody had to know that.

"What's wrong, bub?" Luke whispered into tufts of Michael's soft hair, gently pressing his lips to his forehead and holding him close whilst Michael tried to decide where to start. 

"E-Everything's changing. You're changing. Our lives are changing, you aren't acting the same, everything around us is always changing and I miss familiarity. I don't know if I can do it, Lukey," Michael whimpered, fisting Luke's shirt in his hand like he thought Luke was going to leave him. 

Luke frowned. "How've I been acting differently?"

Michael pulled away and looked up into Luke's blue eyes, "you never spend time with me alone anymore. We don't cuddle like we used to, you don't... Don't even kiss me anymore. Don't you feel that way about me anymore?"

Luke gave Michael a small lopsided smile, before reaching up and placing his hand on Michael's cheek, stroking his soft skin with his thumb then bringing Michael's lips to his. Michael melted into Luke's touch, allowing him to lead the kiss, simpering quietly when Luke slipped his tongue into Michael's mouth, kissing him slowly and savouring every second.

Luke gently pushed Michael back when he remembered they needed to breathe, but kept him close, kept pressing these tiny kisses against Michael's pouty bottom lip. "I'm sorry, bub," he breathed. "I didn't intentionally distance myself from you. You seemed different and I thought you didn't want me anymore-"

"But all I want is you," Michael interrupted, kissing Luke again. "You taste like toothpaste, just like you used to." He murmured, winding an arm around Luke's waist and cradling him close. Michael finally felt like he was able to sleep, finally finding the calm in the rain that was still lashing down. 

Just as he was on the brink of unconsciousness, he heard Luke's voice whisper, "not everything changes, bub."

But Michael would soon discover that Luke told him a lie. Things do change, massively. After Luke became the first person Michael ever fell in love with, the person he gave his virginity to in a dimly lit hotel room, the person he shared everything with - it had to stop. Their management found out, demanded that they ended everything or they'd drop the band. 

3 years passed since then. 3 years passed since Michael's heart broke, and he was sure it still wasn't fixed. Michael still couldn't bare to be in the same room as Luke alone, every time he looked into those blue eyes all he got was a reminder of what could've been. 

Michael sunk further into his seat in the car, frowning and sulking as his mind was plagued with memories. Normally he could ignore them but unfortunately, today was not one of the days he was able to. 

"You okay?" Calum asked, quiet enough for Michael's ears only. He nodded stubbornly, blinking away tears as he glared at Luke and Ashton across from them. Luke didn't seem to have a care in the world, laughing loudly with Ash as they messed around with the snapchat filters.

"Shut up Luke," Michael snapped, more to himself than anyone. Luke frowned and recoiled into his seat, away from Ashton. The car abruptly stopped and Michael realised they'd reached the hotel. He looked out of the blacked out window and sighed slightly when he saw a huge crowd of paps and fans. 

After pushing their way into the hotel lobby, Michael stood silently as the rest of his band argued about who was rooming with who. He wasn't even taking notice, just picking at the hardened skin on his fingertips that calloused because of his constant guitar playing. It stung when he peeled it away to expose new, soft, pink skin but it distracted him for a few minutes until the sting turned to a dull ache, then disappeared. 

He was still picking at his fingertips when he was gently pushed in the direction of the lift, still not listening. It was only when his and Luke's name were mentioned in the same sentence that he was snapped from his trance. 

"What?" Michael interrupted. 

"You're rooming with Luke, I'm rooming with Cal," Ashton said as he leaned his head on Calum's shoulder. Michael glared at Luke before turning his back on him, willing the lift to reach their floor faster so he wouldn't have to be so close to him anymore. 

As soon as the lift doors opened, Michael took the key card for his room from their security and left the group, heading straight to the room without any regard as to whether Luke was following him. 

Just as he slipped the card into the slot, a small hand wrapped itself around Michael's wrist. Michael looked up and frowned when he discovered the hand belonged to Luke. Michael could count on one hand the amount of times they'd touched since they had to break up. 

"Are you okay? You seem down today," Luke asked carefully. Michael looked away and shook his wrist from Luke's grasp.

"M'fine," he grunted as he pushed the door open, throwing the key card down on the first surface he passed and falling face first onto the bed closest to the door. He listened as Luke pottered around the room, turning on the TV so the silence wasn't awkward. When he heard the shower running, Michael pushed himself off the bed with only enough energy to pull off his battered converse, leather jacket and jeans to drop them in a pile on the floor before he got into his bed properly, cuddling up to himself under the covers. 

When Luke came back into the room, his hair was damp and fluffy from the shower. Michael remembered how that was his favourite hair on Luke, when it was natural with no product in it and he could run his small hands through it easily as they kissed. He watched Luke as he tiredly crawled into the other bed, shuffling the pillows around until he made them how he liked them. 

Luke laid facing Michael. For a while, they just looked at each other, and Luke was the first one to break the silence. 

"Are you tired?"

"Kinda."

Luke reached up to his bedside table, fiddling with the remote until he switched off the TV. He settled back down, looking back at Michael and smiling slightly. Michael smiled back, but his green eyes didn't sparkle in the way Luke was accustomed to.

"Are you really okay?" 

Michael slowly shook his head, his eyes filling with tears once again. This time, he didn't blink them away, he let them fall down his cheeks and stain his skin. Luke frowned sadly and pulled his duvet back, patting the empty space of mattress next to him. He wasn't sure if Michael would get in his bed, and he knew he sure as hell shouldn't be offering, but he couldn't bare to see his Michael upset. 

Surprisingly, Michael took Luke up on his offer without a second thought, tripping up over his pile of clothes as he scrambled to climb in by Luke's side. Luke chuckled, wrapping his arm around Michael's side as he nuzzled up to him, as if it was a reflex, and it felt so right. They just fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

"Do you wanna talk about anything?" Luke offered, rubbing his thumb soothingly along Michael's exposed skin. Michael thought about it for a second before pulling away, just enough so that he could tilt his head back and look at Luke's face. 

"I miss you so much," Michael whispered before he had the chance to think about it. Luke blinked, like Michael's confession came as a surprise to him. 

"I-I miss you too. I never..." He paused for a few seconds, bringing his hand to Michael's face so he could push his fringe away from his eyes. "I never wanted us to end."

"D'ya think if management never found out and made us stop it, we'd still be together?" Michael questioned, his voice small and soft. Luke nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I do. I really do." 

Michael smiled back, his eyes trailing over Luke's face, admiring all the features he hadn't in three years. He was still his Lukey. Past all the stubble and masculine features, Michael could still see his soft little Lukey, the freckles and baby blue eyes and pink pouty lips. 

"Luke..." Michael breathed, but didn't get the chance to ask if it was okay to kiss him before Luke did just that. Michael whined and leaned into Luke as all the familiar feelings came back. His stomach kicked up with butterflies, his heart burst and it just felt so right. 

Luke gripped Michael's hips and pulled him on top of him, slipping his tongue past Michael's lips and tracing the tip of Michael's tongue with his. Michael pulled away, startled. 

"Toothpaste," he panted. "You still taste like toothpaste."

Luke kissed him again with a smile, wrapping his arms around his neck and keeping him close.

"Not everything changes, bub."


End file.
